


A Visit From the Colonel

by anotherFMAfan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/pseuds/anotherFMAfan
Summary: Edward has noticed Archer's interest in him, and decides to take advantage of it.EdxArcher (Ed on top), mentioned one-sided Ed->Roy. DUBCON, smut. AU, Al is restored, Ed is 17.Originally written for the challenge pairing comm FMA_fuh_q in the spring of 2008.





	A Visit From the Colonel

**Author's Note:**

> Some background I didn't have time to include in the fic at the time:  
Al, having been returned to his body, decides he wants to spend time on his own doing his own thing for a while and moves out of Central. Ed is stuck in the military, still desperately in love with Roy, who is clueless. The more time goes on the more lost Ed feels, especially without Al there to balance him and keep him out of trouble. So he's on the way to self-destructive and out-of-control in this fic.

Frank Archer looked up from his desk, his already narrow eyes becoming more so at the sight of the person in the doorway to his office. He took his time about setting down his papers and standing, and then snapped as lazy a salute as he could manage.

“Sir,” he said flatly as his superior approached.

“As you were, Lieutenant Colonel,” the smug man said, coming to lean against the corner of his dark oak desk. “Working hard, I see,” he said with only a hint of mockery.

“Yes, sir, as always,” Archer grated out, picking up the forms he had been processing before he was so irritatingly interrupted.

“I’m glad to see you’re not upset about the Fuhrer's decision to keep you from the front lines this time around,” he said, looking at his fingertips as though inspecting his nails.

Frank gritted his teeth and lifted his pen from the paper for a few moments to ensure he wouldn’t put a hole in it. He had been kept here, doing paperwork, the last _three_ "times around," and once the man before him was even sent in his place, despite his nonexistent battlefield experience.

“I will assume whatever position the Fuhrer finds me most useful,” he said after a pause, and returned the pen to the page to smoothly script his signature.

That caused the colonel’s face to split into grin that could only be called satanic.

“Is that so?” he drawled, watching Archer intently. Archer glared up at him and tried to figure out what Elric was after. It had been two months now since he was promoted to colonel by the Fuhrer himself, bypassing lieutenant colonel completely- much to the outrage and disgust of many of those ahead of him in line, Frank one of them. Although Elric had been certain to throw a few smug smirks or comments his way, he hadn’t sought him out like this, not even to gloat. So what was the point of doing it now?

“My service record should prove readily enough that I am devoted to the well-being of the State...and have _ always _ been,” he replied, his tone final. There was no reply to this reference to the glossed-over AWOL incident, and Archer had to look back to his documents to hide his smirk. He knew as well as anyone that if the current Fuhrer weren’t in office the fabled Fullmetal would have long ago deserted. He resumed his work in earnest, hoping the little traitor would leave. He didn’t have time for this, and he didn’t particularly want the colonel around to distract him. His presence tended to distract him a lot….

He wrote in silence for some time, resisting the urge to glance up at the source of the shadow across his desktop, watching. He might outrank him, but a foolish, big-headed brat couldn’t intimidate Frank Archer.

Finally, the colonel spoke up.

“So, Lieutenant Colonel…” he began in that self-satisfied tone, apparently choosing to ignore the dig. “Something has come to my attention that I feel the need to discuss with you.”

Frank looked up and raised a disinterested eyebrow.

“I’ve observed this for quite some time now,” he said, pushing off of the desk to move to the window. “But now that I have others commenting on it as well, I feel it should be addressed.”

“And what would that be, sir?”

He paused, it seemed more to annoy Archer than anything.

“You seem to be watching me with more than admiration for a superior officer.”

Archer froze.

Was he bluffing?

If he was bluffing Archer absolutely couldn’t tip his hand now; Fullmetal was still underage and also male, and just a whiff of that could end his military career. If he wasn’t bluffing, Frank was screwed.

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re insinuating,” he said, keeping his tone firm.

“I’m insinuating that you think I’m sexually attractive. Which I am,” the smug little prick said, turning back toward him. “But usually only to women.”

“What makes you think that I do?” he asked, trying to keep calm.

“I’ve seen you stare at me, at my body. Hunger is a hard thing to mask when it’s strong.”

“You’re mistaken, Colonel.”

“Am I? I don’t think so.” He began to walk slowly around the desk, and the lieutenant colonel quickly stood under the pretense of straightening his papers. He didn’t want to be sitting when Elric had that look in his eyes. He felt as though he were a predator, stalking him, watching his prey sweat.

“Do you want me?” he asked directly, rapidly closing in on him.

Did Archer want him? Of course he did.

Those eyes like liquid lightning, always flashing with passion, and those lips, the long hair too pretty to belong to a male. He had watched that toned, fit body grow from boy to man, fill out and lengthen, becoming more gorgeous by the day. As though he tight leather wasn’t bad enough, when he was promoted he switched to a uniform, and Frank couldn’t keep his eyes completely away from him no matter how he tried. He hated the brat, that was certain, but he was so utterly fuckable Archer found himself fascinated. Even now it wasn’t wise to be staring at him, he should be thinking a way out of this, but he was already so close. At this range Archer could even smell him, feel the slight heat coming off of that tantalizing body.

“Do…you…want me?” the colonel repeated lowly, and Frank couldn’t keep his eyes from those full lips as they creased and touched each other to create the consonants and vowels of a question to which Fullmetal surely already knew the answer. Archer dragged his gaze back up to his eyes, molten, blazing, and not entirely friendly, and pressed his lips together in refusal.

“Pleading the fifth, huh?” he chuckled. “Well, let’s see if I can’t get another witness.”

Before he could even process what that could mean, Elric had latched his flesh hand onto his crotch and rubbed. Archer sucked a gasp through his clenched teeth as his penis leapt up obediently without bothering to consult him. He caught the gleam of teeth in a dangerous grin.

“He corroborates my suspicions, I think.”

Archer slammed his hands into the colonel’s chest and pushed him back as hard as he could, sending him staggering back to collide with his desk, which he quickly grabbed for support. He could see the right hand sinking into the wood no ordinary hand could mark before his attention was drawn back to Elric’s face by a toss of his head--to get the hair out of his eyes, he realized. For a moment the both of them glared across the distance of power, age, experience, and four feet. Somehow, at the moment, none of them seemed to measure their usual length.

Edward came forward again, and Archer braced for it, but it made little difference; after a brief struggle he was overpowered and shoved violently into his leather chair, which squealed in protest and rolled back to hit the wall. Fullmetal came right after it and smacked his hands down on the arms of the chair- and Archer’s where they sat on them- and leaned in, his absurdly-colored eyes glowing from the shadow of his backlit face. They didn’t seem human, even, those feral eyes, and he felt fear tug at his gut for a moment before he got a hold of himself.

“Colonel Elric, you will release me,” he said as firmly as he could with uneven breath. “This type of abuse is not tolerated, no matter who outranks whom.” Elric gave a snort.

“You care to tell that to the cadets who filed complaints against you in the academy? Complaints that were mysteriously retracted soon after being filed?”

Archer was careful not to let his shock show on his face, and returned only a glare. How could the colonel have known about that? It was even stricken from the records, and he himself hadn’t even thought of it in years.

“I guess not.”

Elric used his purchase on Frank’s arms to haul him out of the chair abruptly and pull him to the desk again, where there was a brief resistance on his part before he was once again subdued. He knew better than anyone the boy’s reputation for the martial arts, but how could someone as small as he so quickly overpower him? He let out a grunt of pain as Edward pushed his head down to meet the wood, and then filled his lungs to shout for his secretary in the other room- but before he even had the first syllable out, there was a hand over his mouth.

“Now now, Lieutenant Colonel,” he said from right behind Archer’s ear, a bit breathless himself. “You can do this the smart way or the stupid way.” The man behind him shifted, and Archer was suddenly aware of his body there, pressed against him from behind. His could feel his boots on either side of his, then a brief departure where his own legs were bent and the diminutive colonel’s were not, before they met again at their thighs, hips, back to front, ending in the breath puffed against his neck. Archer’s arms were pinned before him on the desk by the metal right hand, which was squeezing too hard, though if that was accidental or not remained unknown.

“Do things the smart way, and you get to be fucked--by the second most desired man in the military---until you scream,” the colonel told him, taking his hand from his mouth to run down Archer’s side, then let it dip under his hip to reach his fly. Frank jerked his hands fruitlessly against the steel grip and growled, but to no effect. His pants were soon unzipped and his boxers unbuttoned, and he felt cool fingers skate down the skin of his stomach, making his muscles jump.

“Or you can do things the stupid way, and make a fuss. Scream for the lieutenant, big deal. All I have to do is tell them you aggressed me and got in over your head. Do you think they’d doubt me? Or even care what the truth was?” The fingers skipped neatly over the band of the boxers and sought out the hole in the front, sliding lower, lower…. “And you can go back to your empty old house and let your hand keep you company.” Archer wanted to object to this slight on his sex life, but found himself distracted by that awful hand approaching his disobedient cock and the colonel’s lips on his neck below his ear, muttering the words into his skin. Abruptly the downward slide was over, and Edward’s hand wrapped around him and pulled upward a firm grip.

“So?” he whispered. “The smart way or not?”

Archer grunted in response, trying to get his teeth unclenched, but it elongated into a moan as the hand continued its work, spreading hot pleasure. He could feel the lips on his neck curve into a grin.

“That’s what I thought.”

The metal hand moved, releasing his arms, and began to work on pulling down his pants. Fortunately it was a two-hand job, and Archer was able to collect his thoughts again as his erection bobbed unattended.

“I ought to kill you for this,” he said, shifting his arms to a more comfortable position.

Elric snorted. “What’s your problem? You wanted me, you’re going to get me. It’s a win-win situation.”

“I’ll have you know this isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” he said ruefully as his superior jerked his boxers down over his hips.

“Well I’m not much into throwing up, so I don’t do blowjobs,” the colonel said flatly. “Or do you mean you thought it’d be me with my ass in the air?” He laughed. “Don’t worry, I take good care of my bottoms.” As though to illustrate his point, Archer heard the distinct uncorking of a bottle and twisted to look back nervously. He was spreading a viscous substance between his first two fingers, and smirked when he met Frank’s eye.

“Head down, Lieutenant Colonel.”

He gave him a glare and remained as he was, blue eyes hard as ice.

“I said, ‘head down,’” he repeated, and used that metal hand to push his face back toward the desk. Archer began a scathing reply, but was interrupted by the arrival of the first finger between his buttocks. He did his best not to squirm, but the half of him that had been utterly unconvinced by the colonel’s reasoning was screaming at him to kick the little brat in his nuts and get out before he could steal the last of his dignity. He heard rustling, and a small white glove dropped to the desk, followed by Elric’s right hand.

“Help me put that on.”

“Ah…so, child that you are, you need help with a simple task? Do also need help buckling your boots when we’re done?” That earned him a prod with the finger trying to loosen his entrance, and Archer let out a hiss.

“Help me put it on or you get cold metal on your dick. Your choice, but hurry up about it.” Archer smirked but obeyed, and soon the gloved hand was doing as promised, with almost as much skill as the other. It helped considerably with progress in the back, though even with an entire finger inside of him he couldn’t get used to it, couldn’t keep his muscles from tightening up with every movement.

“Relax,” Elric said.

“Well perhaps you’d like to give it a try?” he spat bitterly. “It’s not exactly easy.”

“My first time bottoming I had no lubricant and no stretching,” he said, his voice surprisingly neutral. “Just relax. Take deeper breaths. It’s your loss if you don’t.”

Archer bit his lip and tried to focus on coaxing his muscles into unclenching. He didn’t trust Elric at all, but if he said relax, he was going to need it.

“So you’ve spread your legs before? Why am I not surprised,” Archer said, mostly to distract himself from the second finger working its way inside.

“That’s right. I’m half your age and I’ve had twice as much sex.”

“So that’s how you became a colonel?”

Elric laughed.

“Being a colonel wasn’t my idea,” he said, spreading the fingers in Archer’s ass. “And I try to stay away from fraternization." He must have realized how contradictory his words and his hands seemed at the moment, because he tacked on, "Well...in general.”

Archer gave a gasp as a sudden wave of pleasure spread through him, and the colonel squeezed the base of his cock to keep him from getting too excited.

“Is that it?” he muttered, and moved his finger the same way he had, searching, until Frank’s back arched a second time. “Yep,” he said to himself, and pulled out his fingers. As Archer caught his breath he heard the loud zipper of Fullmetal’s fly, and twisted around again, trying to subdue his alarm. When Elric opened his boxers and let his cock out, and he felt another jolt of anxiety. He wouldn’t have thought him to be endowed to that extent, and he would be nervous about even an average-sized one being pushed up his ass.

He was momentarily distracted from this concern, however, when the colonel took the bottle of lube and began to spread it over himself. It had to be one of the most erotic things he had ever seen, watching that man touch himself. He seemed to get a bit sidetracked from the original goal in his stroking, and his mouth came open a bit. He licked his lips and his eyelids drooped as he moved his fingers over the head, and suddenly Archer had quite enough of looking without being touched.

“Are you going to jerk off or are we doing this? I sure as hell didn’t let you put your fingers up my ass for nothing,” he snapped, and Edward smirked.

“Getting a little impatient?” the man asked before lining himself up and making another bolt of worry hit him.

“Wait,” Archer retracted hastily. “I think we ought to do three fingers.”

Elric obeyed, letting go of his erection and returning his fingers to the bottle before they touched him again.

“Am I a bit bigger than you thought?” he asked smugly.

“You’re a _ lot _ bigger than I thought,” he sent back, and heard an annoyed grunt behind him.

“Shut up. Concentrate on relaxing.”

Archer couldn't help but smirk at the petulant tone.

The third finger was easier than the first two, and sooner than he would have liked he felt the colonel’s cock up against him once more.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever- ungh.”

There it was, the terrible press and slide, much worse than before, accompanied by a biting pain.

“Relax, relax,” Edward begged, stopping after getting the worst of it inside. He increased his efforts on Archer’s now slightly deflated cock, and rubbed his hand up and down his back in an attempt to soothe him. In reality all it did was remind Archer of his older brother doing the same when he was puking his guts out--the first several years from whatever passing flu came around, and from fifteen onward from drinking too heavily, usually at his brother’s behest.

When he saw fit, the colonel slowly pushed the rest of it in until his hips reached the skin of Archer’s ass, then stopped again to allow for adjustment.

“I’m still not sure I understand, Elric,” Archer puffed, trying not to think about the large object he was currently accommodating.

“Well you’re a sharp guy, I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Tab A, Slot B. Not difficult,” he replied rather distractedly.

“Not that,” he growled. “Why you’re doing this with me. I thought for certain it’d be your dear Fuhrer—”

Archer should have expected it, but he was surprised when his head firmly met the wood again, escorted by an Automail hand.

“Leave Roy out of this,” he said, that affected tone he had adopted since his placement replaced by one much more reminiscent of Fullmetal’s younger days.

“Ah,” Archer smirked against the polish. “Touched a nerve, did I?” There was a short silence, and when Colonel Elric spoke again he seemed to have regained his ability to keep emotion from his voice, a trait he had learned from said Fuhrer himself, Frank suspected.

“Unlike you and I, he’s straight as an arrow. He’s also married, if you remember, and he’d never betray his wife.”

“Speaking from personal experience?” the lieutenant colonel laughed.

“Shut up, Archer,” he replied wearily, and snapped his hips forward. It took several stokes to get used to it, that push and pull of flesh, but once Archer did it was better than he had hoped. He could understand now why some men preferred this position. But one day, Elric would get what was coming to him, and Archer would be the one bending that smug brat over the desk.

“Ah…yeah, yeah,” the colonel hissed out behind him, and picked up the pace. Archer felt certain he would be very thoroughly bruised on the hips when they were finished, but in the haze of pleasure could only feel where they hit the desk distantly. He could also feel the clench of a right hand on his hip, and it reminded him that one of those clever hands could be around his cock. He reached backward blindly, and when he found it wrenched it around to where it belonged.

“Hah…did you think I…forgot about you?” Elric panted, voice low and rough, and began to do as was silently requested. The next thrust was tilted a bit, and Frank grunted in surprise at the new angle.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, as Edward poked in random directions. “I feel –unh- like a pincushion.”

“Don’t you _ ever _ shut… up? I’m trying-” But he never got to finish, as he found what he was looking for and a shout left Archer’s lungs before he could even register it was his own voice.

From there things were no longer clear; the only things in focus were the hand on his cock and the feeling inside of him. He could hear the noises Edward was making, breathless moans and grunts of pleasure, but they were muddled with his own beyond distinction. Suddenly he was ascending sharply, and he gave a final throaty cry, arching to the ceiling, before it was over.

As he drifted down from that height, he quickly became aware that his body was not pleased to be pounded into now that he had finished. Archer grit his teeth and tried to wait him out, but his over-sensitized insides rebelled and he began to clamp shut around the invasion.

Elric let out a loud moan at the change in the walls surrounding his cock.

“Stop,” Archer grunted out. “Hurts.”

“But I’m not done yet,” he said desperately, moving his hips faster. Archer reached back and wedged an elbow between them to push Elric away, the metals of his uniform poking sharply.

“Stop—stop,” he demanded, his face wincing into a grimace.

“I just--need--!” the colonel said, thrusting twice more. Hearing the further objections this elicited from the man on the desk, however, he spat a curse and withdrew.

“You stupid wimp,” he lamented, fisting his own erection frantically, knuckles brushing Archer’s tailbone. There was a few moments more of ragged gasping, then hot come splashed onto his lower back. Archer straightened up quickly in horror.

“You little shit!” he cried in disgust, looking back at the thick substance dripping down his skin.

Edward laughed, eyes grinning as much as his mouth.

“I wanted to come in your ass, but you’re too much of a wuss to take it.” As an afterthought, he punched him hard on the shoulder. “And I’m not little.”

They cleaned up in companionable silence, though they revisited the colonel being a shit a few more times as Archer twisted to wipe his back. He had a feeling he was going to be sore as hell the next day, but for the moment his ass was largely numb, a hot, overused feeling.

Once their uniforms were in place and the damage to the room corrected, Archer sat down once more at his desk and sorted through papers. He had enjoyed it, certainly, but he didn’t want to leave room for an awkward moment, and certainly not time for the colonel to gloat or get his ego puffed back up.

“Good luck sitting at that desk tomorrow,” the blond colonel smirked, and Frank looked up in his best glare, despite the fact that he’d been thinking the same only seconds before.

“I have work to do, Colonel, and unlike you I intend to complete it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the blond drawled back, heading for the door. “See you, asshole.”

“Get out,” Archer said with no particular venom. He found it amazing that they seemed to be on better terms now than before. Either Elric had somehow dislodged the stick up his ass when he got laid, or Frank was losing his touch. Either way, he couldn’t help but wonder if, as well as things had gone this time, there might be more of such times in the future. Frank didn’t think he’d mind. After all, it was far better than some clingy woman, and how long now had he fantasized about getting into the kid's pants? As Archer watched the colonel leave, his perfect little ass swaying a bit, he couldn’t help but grin.

Oh yes, a next time there would be, and next time would see Archer on the offensive.

* * * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge pairing, and I struggled with it (as you can probably tell ^_^;). I also was very short on time before the posting deadline, but somehow I got it done.
> 
> I'm not particularly fond of how it turned out, but I suddenly remembered it existed today, so I am forcing myself to post it in the name of not letting fics disappear. I made a few edits from the original before posting it here.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
